


The Girl With Flames In Her Eyes (And Pain In Her Heart)

by flickawhip



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bane Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Magnus' daughter is a little.... fiery.... sometimes.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Girl With Flames In Her Eyes (And Pain In Her Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomestFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/gifts).



Minerva Bane was nothing if not unusual, at least she seemed that way to anyone who didn’t know her. She was not some Shadowhunter’s child, or a mundane. She could pretend to be normal, a mundane, walk among people without being found but she was never going to be ‘just a girl’. She was a warlock. A daughter of the house of Bane. Her chosen family. 

“MIN…”

Oh yes. This was also something she had to deal with, her ‘brother’. She loved him but the man needed to learn his place and shut the fuck up once in a while, even if she’d kill to protect the man. She just wanted him to stop using that nickname. 

“MINNIE…”

“FUCK OFF.”

She turns, snaps at him and closes her eyes, forcing herself to calm before she refocused herself on him. 

“What do you want, Fangs.”

“I want my sister to stop looking so frustrated… what’s wrong?”

“What the hell do you think?”

“Ah, he loves you, you know that, even if he’s… easily distracted.”

Minerva sometimes hated how true that was, although she smiled, pretending to agree. 

“I guess so. Doesn’t mean I won’t roast his ass later.”

“Please don’t flame-roast our father…”

“Fine. I’ll just yell at him.”

The boy smiles, thanks her, and leaves. She blinks, then lets her glamour drop, the flames in her eyes only getting brighter. She would make Magnus pay attention, or die trying.


End file.
